Patent Document 1 describes a “tire puncture sealant containing a natural rubber latex, a synthetic resin emulsion, and propylene glycol”, wherein the synthetic resin contained in the synthetic resin emulsion is an “ethylene-vinyl acetate-vinyl versatate copolymer resin” ([Claim 1] and [Claim 3]).